The Hidden Pleasures of Ms Sugarbaker
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Mary Jo wants to know her lovers inner pleasures.


"Do you?"

Julia huffed and turned her attention back to the paperwork at her desk.

"Really, Mary Jo, I don't know why this is even that important to you."

Mary folded her arms and pouted. Her gaze not leaving Julia.

"It's no big deal…I just wanted to know. I figure that since we are dating, I should have the right to ask."

This time Julia just could not keep a straight face. She let out a small giggle at her lovers distress.

"It sure seems like it's a big deal to me. Why are you so curious?"

"I am not!"

"Then just drop it." Julia insisted with a smile.

Mary Jo scowled at her lover and returned her attention to a design magazine sitting on top of the coffee table. As she flipped through it, her curiosity continued to eat at her. She had to know.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I was wondering how long that would take to come back up. Why? Why must you know?" Julia asked, sliding her reading glasses off and moving to where her lover sat on the couch.

"I am just naturally curious. You know how I am. I don't see why you have a problem with it. You don't have a reason to be uncomfortable with me." Mary Jo prodded, doubt clouding her features.

"That is not it at all. I am perfectly comfortable with you. I am but, I still won't tell you." Julia laughed.

"Oh, come on Julia, its not like anyone is going to know."

"Yes."

"No, they won't! I would never tell anyone anything that you tell me, especially something like that." Mary Jo said frustration evident in her voice.

"No, darling. I am saying yes, I do."

Mary Jo stopped her tirade and turned to her love with wide eyes.

"You do?"

Julia nodded slowly.

"When?"

"Really, Mary Jo. Its not in my everyday schedule."

"What…What do you think about?" Mary Jo asked, hesitation in her voice. Julia noticed immediately and moved so that she was seated in her lovers lap.

"When I masturbate, you are the only person I think about." Julia said, the word rolling off of her tongue like the finest ambrosia.

"Really?" Mary Jo asked, surprise in her voice.

"You sound surprised. Why would I think of anyone else?" Julia asked with mild amusement.

"I sort of am. I mean I know you find me attractive but I had no idea I was your go to fantasy." Mary Jo admitted.

Julia laughed at Mary Jo's disbelief and began to slowly curl a strand of red hair on her finger. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the shared closeness.

"Every time?" Mary Jo asked, a grin starting to show on her face.

"Yes. Every time. Even before I knew about your feelings towards me. Every time I think about you my heart pounds and my insides clench, sometimes at the most inappropriate times." Julia confessed, rosy flags covering her cheeks.

Mary Jo grin widened at Julia's confession. She was so cute when she blushed. She could not believe it. Julia Sugarbaker just admitted that she touched herself while thinking of her. Simple plain Mary Jo. She brought her lips to catch Julia's in a sweet kiss. She pulled her lips away from her lover as soon as the kiss became too much.

"Show me." She whispered to Julia.

"Excuse me?" Julia said, shock evident in her eyes.

"Show me what you do…when I am not there to please you." Mary Jo asked,

"Oh, Mary Jo, I don't know…I never did it in front of anyone before."

"Please, Julia." Mary Jo pleaded as she nibbled Julia's sensitive earlobe. "You are so sexy. The thought of you touching yourself for me makes me so horny. Let me watch, please."

All the reasons she had to say no had withered away. Mary Jo's words were slowly melting her reserve. She didn't answer her she simply rose and took the younger woman's hand in her own. Together they hastened up the stairway and to the privacy of Julia's bedroom.

Mary Jo backed Julia up against the closed door and kissed her hard. Julia moaned as Mary Jo's tongue invaded her sweet mouth.

Julia pulled away breathless, her eyes dark with desire and motioned for Mary Jo to be seated on the rocking chair conveniently placed near the bottom of the bed. Julia slid off her black heals and placing her foot on the bed slowly pulled her black stockings off one by one exposing every inch of delicious leg. She bent low and reached beneath her tight pencil skirt, pulling her black lace panties clean off. Next, her fingers went to her crisp white blouse and unbuttoned it one by one so that her pale mounds encased in black satin and lace came into view.

"God, your beautiful." Mary Jo breathed as she watched the leggy brunette pull her blouse out of her skirt and reach behind herself, unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to the floor.

She got on the bed, arranging the pillows so that her back was supported. Making sure she had Mary Jo's attention, she let her nimble fingers slide up her flat stomach to cup her satin encased breasts. Mary Jo could see Julia's nipples, pebbled beneath her bra. She took her finger and slowly circled protrusion, which caused the hard nub to strain more against the confining garment. Julia reached in the back of her and unlatched the hooks, causing her bra to fall away exposing her luscious mounds to her lovers eyes. Julia used her hands to knead and massage her tits, the hard nipples tickling her palm. She took her fingers and twisted one after the other causing her to moan. Her deep moan caused wetness to flood Mary Jo's center.

Julia's hands abandoned her breasts and danced down her flat stomach to the gentle curve of her hips. She raked her long red nails down her creamy thighs causing tiny gasps to slip out of her lips. She was more than turned on. She watched Mary Jo's eyes darken as she laid back on the bed and flushed as she felt herself growing wetter. Slowly, she opened her thighs. Her fingers fell to her pussy and she opened her lips giving her lover a good view of her warm pink flesh. She stroked up and down her juicy slit, making dew gather in her secret places. She began to rub her clit in slow circles causing the muscles to jerk in her legs. Mary Jo's thighs clenched as she watched Julia's hand work between her legs and the look of ecstasy painted on her lovers face. This was by the far better than anything she had ever seen in her life. She could not hold back her moan of pleasure as Julia let a long finger enter her wet canal.

Julia smirked as she spread her legs wider moving her finger slowly in and out of her tight pussy. She easily pulled her finger, covered in her copious dew, out of her body and making sure her eyes held Mary Jo's, brought it to her mouth, licking it bone dry.

Mary Jo's mouth watered as she watched her lover enjoy her flavor. She longed to taste her and her palms itched to caress her body. She watched with longing as Julia entered herself once more. She was wet, the sound of her caresses filled the room. Julia added another long finger with the other and began thrusting them deeper and deeper, moaning breathlessly. She brought her other hand between her legs, finding and stroking her clit.

"Yea. Just like that." Mary Jo egged on while she sat on the edge of the chair.

Julia moved her fingers faster and faster. Rubbed her clit harder and harder. She was close, so close.

She slowed her fingers down a little and knelt on the bed. She began to ride her elongated fingers. Pounding herself on them, moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

"Oh. Mary Jo…_fuck." Julia moaned as she rode her fingers harder and harder._

_One circle to her clit and curl of her fingers, made the thread break, and she came. Hard. Her release left her in short spurts to bathe her fingers. Julia's body arched to its highest point. It was the most erotic thing Mary Jo had ever seen. _

_Gently, Julia removed her soaked fingers from her womanhood. She slowly climbed off of the bed and sat in her lovers lap. She offered her cum covered fingers to Mary Jo and she took the bait, licking the warm honey off of her nimble digits._

"_Well, did that satisfy your curiosity, Ms. Shively?" Julia asked with a husky voice._

"_Oh, yes. That and a lot more."_


End file.
